In The Heat Of The Night
by NobodyOfAnySignificance
Summary: Elliot & Olivia alone in the squad room on a hot humid night. Yo "Lucy" not everyone uses Fahrenheit to measure the temperature. If you believe 38 is cold then your part of the world uses Fahrenheit so if I write that 38 is hot...guess what, I use Celsius in my little part of the world. Create an acc as it makes it alot easier to answer these questions, yeah?
**A/N: I think this may have been one of the very first pieces I wrote. It got quite good reviews but I do remember soneone quoting the line about Olivia giggling & saying it was unrealistic...not in a review but on twitter so they didn't even address it to me. I love constructive criticism so if you don't think it is up to par let me know here in a review! **

**Anyway once again characters belong to Dick Wolf I'm just taking them out for a little joyride.**

 **In The Heat of the Night:**

The heat in the squad room was oppressive. The temperature had exceeded 34 degrees for the past three days in a row and of course the ancient air conditioning system in the precinct was barely working.

Elliot and Olivia sat at their respective desks completing paperwork. Both feeling very hot, very sticky and very tired. Empty water bottles littered their combined space.

They were both restricted by the NYPD dress code. Conservative pants and dress shirt for him. The same for her with the option of a skirt and stockings added. She only wore a skirt if she had to go to court; today wasn't one of those times.

Elliot had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to get some relief from the heat.

He glances over at Olivia, she looks tired and frustrated. She had mentioned the air conditioning in her apartment had packed up and the super couldn't fix it until next week.

She had unbuttoned her shirt half way down exposing her cami underneath. He can see a thin sheen of sweat covering her chest.

Something caught his eye; he watched a droplet of sweat make its way down her cheek onto her chest and disappear between her breasts hidden underneath the cami. He groaned to himself.

He felt his dick start to twitch. Fuck that was such a turn on, but lately anything she did would get him hard, her making coffee would do it for him. The way she put on her jacket last night had made him want to fuck her up against the wall. He groaned again, louder than he had wanted to.

"Is something wrong, El?" Olivia looked up to see him staring at her chest. More importantly it was the groan that had actually caught her attention. He just gave her a weak smile and mumbled something about the heat getting to him.

Olivia didn't believe a word he was saying. He was checking her out, oh yes he was. He had seen her in less clothing before so she didn't really get the fascination but she would enjoy the attention he was giving her.

Elliot put his head down in a desperate attempt to concentrate on the forms he was filling in. She did the same but snuck another look at him. He seemed very uncomfortable, shifting around in his seat,

He looked hot she thought, and not just from the heat. She wanted him to unbutton the rest of his shirt and then she would slide it off his shoulders, feeling the strength in his arms.

Oh God, now it was her turn to groan, she had tried to stifle it with her hand but he heard it. She knew he had. El looked up at her as she licked her lips, sucking her bottom one between her teeth. They made eye contact briefly before each looked away, pretending to focus on whatever the fuck was on the computer screens.

Fuck she wanted him to touch her. Run those big hands down her arms, across her breasts. He would tease her nipples, she thinks, before moving down her abdomen…..

Fuck this, she needed a break.

It was late at night and even though the temperature had dropped outside, the heat inside the squad room was hotter than ever.

They were alone, they had both watched their Captain leave about and hour ago and they knew Munch was on a call out with Fin. It was just the two of them.

Olivia wondered if she dared to go to the showers in the locker room and relieve herself. She was hot, horny and couldn't concentrate. Maybe if she made herself cum she might be able to focus and get the work done quicker.

Truth be told she didn't want to do it herself. She wanted El to make her cum, hard. She had often wondered what his cock would feel like inside her, would he go hard and fast or soft and slow. She had used her mental Elliot many times to get her off at home but had never entertained the idea at work, but she was desperate.

It was her turn to squirm in her chair now, rolling her hips so the seam of her dress pants rubbed against her clit. The action didn't go un noticed. She was so wet and he was just sitting across from her with that shit eating grin on his face. She could smack him, but then decides to see how far he will go. Without him noticing she undoes the last few buttons on her shirt and lets it hang open.

She stands and picks up a couple of files, leans over his desk nice and low and drops them down. He gets a good look at her cleavage as she lingers longer than she has to.

Without looking at him she slowly stands as he makes a hissing noise and exhales the breath he had been holding loudly. Olivia knows he has seen the lacy trim of her royal blue coloured bra. Her nipples harden and he will be able to see them poking through her thin cami.

She walks to his side of the desk and leans up against it crossing her arms. Elliot rolls his chair as close to the desk as he can possibly get. She smirks, he is getting hot and bothered too, she was glad it wasn't just her. In a low voice she says to him,

"I'm too hot; I'm going upstairs to take a shower."

He just looks at her, a little shocked at how much her voice has turned him on. He is lost for words so he just nods. She can see his Adams apple bobbing up and down, his mouth completely dry.

Olivia smiles, turns away and walks towards the stairs. She decides to put an extra swing in her hips, that gets his attention because she can feel his eyes glaring at her. She is pretty sure he is fixated on her arse as she climbs the first step.

Elliot just sits there, dumbfounded. Did she want him to follow her? Her voice, it was so fucking sexy. Screw it, he decided he would give her five minutes and then he was going up. He wanted her so badly and he was sure she felt the same way. He was gonna take a chance.

Upstairs in the locker room Olivia had grabbed her spare clothes, towel and toiletry bag. She stands there for a second, wondering if he got the message. Surely he had to, didn't he?

She walks to the showers, puts her new clothes and towel on the bench and pops the bag on the ledge inside the cubicle. She slips off her shirt and pulls the cami over her head. She runs a hand over one of her bra covered breasts and moans as she squeezes it gently, flicking her nipple.

She unbuttons her pants and steps out of them. She slips her hand inside her panties and rubs one finger against her clit before sliding down to her hot wet centre. She let out a long moan, fuck she was gonna come before she even hit the shower.

Olivia removes her hand, slips out of the bra and panties. She turns on the water, waits just a second so it can warm up slightly. She walks into the cubicle and moves in under the spray.

She grabs the shower gel from the bag and squeezes a small amount into her hand. She begins to massage it into her skin, starting at her neck and shoulders. She tries to work a little bit of the tension out of her neck but she knows this won't do it; she slowly slides her hand down.

She hadn't heard the door of the locker room slam shut due to the sound of the water hitting the tiles.

Elliot had waited the five minutes, still debating whether or not to join Olivia. In the end his dick had won the battle and he sprinted up the stairs.

He heard the shower running and saw the pile of clothing Liv had left outside the cubicle. He edged closer taking off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping them on top of her clothing.

He unzipped his pants, and then he hears her moan. She moaned loud enough for him to hear over the water and the closed door. His dick hardened immediately. He throws off his slacks and listened. He cups his length through his boxer shorts, stroking himself. He wants to hear her again.

In the shower Olivia had one hand teasing her breasts, slowly moving from one to the other, pulling on her nipples. The other hand had snaked its way down her body to her wet pussy. She used one finger to circle around her clit, feeling a rush of wetness as a reward. She moved her other hand down to spread her beautiful lips and while applying pressure to her clit she slipped one finger deep inside.

She closed her eyes, flung her head back and called out his name, "Elliot"

Yep, he definitely heard that. She moaned his name, her voice strained but full of desire.

He didn't waste anymore time, he whipped off his boxers, grabbed the cubicle door and pulled. It was unlocked, he smirked, oh yeah this is what she wanted.

She felt the air change slightly and smiled. From where he was standing he would be able to see her legs spread apart with two fingers buried deep inside her pussy.

Olivia doesn't turn around to face him, she wants him to take the lead, he has to be in control. She slowly slips her fingers out of her pussy and then rams them back in sighing loudly as she teased her clit.

He growled, moving flush against her back he rubbed his hard erection against her arse cheeks.

"You couldn't wait could you Liv, you had to start without me." He whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue against her earlobe.

He put his hands on her hips and nuzzled into her neck, sucking on the soft flesh. He gently nibbled then kissed her hot skin as he made his way up to her ear again. She moved one of her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. The other snaked around her back, she ran her fingers along the length of his cock, he was big. She always knew he would be big. The way he would strut around in the interrogation room, even on the street, he was a cocky bastard and from the feel of it he had every right to be.

She couldn't wrap her fingers around his girth. Fuck, Elliot Stabler is long, thick and fucking hard all for her. She felt herself getting wetter at the thought.

"I wanna touch you, Liv. I wanna feel every inch of your body." His hand slipped from her hip and slid up to cup one of her breasts, feeling its weight.

She moaned his name and thrust her arse against his rock hard cock. He licked her ear while softly squeezing her breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"I wanna taste you; I bet your pussy is so fucking sweet Liv. Are you wet for me, hmm? Was it me you were thinking of before? I know it is Liv, I heard you call out my name. You made me so fucken hard, Liv"

He brushed his lips against her cheek as he continued to play with her breasts. Her whole body was leaning against him; he didn't think she would be able to stand of her own free will.

"I wanna slide my cock inside that hot wet pussy of yours and fuck you so hard Liv, so fucken hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

She whimpered as his hand slid down her arm, the one she was using to finger fuck herself. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it from her pussy, letting her fingers slide out slowly. He brought her hand first to his nose; he wanted to smell her. Then he brought her hand to his mouth.

He looked at her finger coated in her juices and he licked it slowly up and down before putting it in his mouth and sucking her juices off. He repeated the action with the other finger she had been using.

"I knew it Liv; you taste so good, so fucken good."

Her pussy was throbbing now, she felt like she was gonna come before he had even laid a finger on her there. She turned her head to the side, leaning into his cheek.

"Fuck me El, please. I need you inside of me. I want you to make me cum." She was pleading with him. She couldn't breathe properly until he touched her.

Elliot spun her around to face him, catching her off guard. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her in closer. His lips closed over hers, gently at first. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping it slightly. He wanted her to let him in.

She put her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hands down her back and grabbed her arse. She opened her mouth to him and sucked his tongue into hers. The way his mouth worked over her, the way his tongue licked and explored her, it was heaven.

He pulled back slightly, and began kissing his way down her body. His hands following suit. He reached her perfect breasts, fuck they were beautiful. Her nipples were already erect, puckered just waiting for him. He ran his finger tips over the right one, pulling on it gently. He sucked the left one into his mouth letting it roll over his tongue.

The whole time his eyes didn't leave hers. She flung her head back, breaking contact when he bit down slightly on her nipple and then sucked it hard.

One of her arms was hanging limp by her side, the other one the back of his head. She was scratching her nails against his scalp, pushing him closer to her body.

He started kissing his way down, still looking at her. She was watching him again through half open eyes. She was biting her bottom lip, sucking it into her moth in an attempt to not cry out.

He reached the top of her pubic bone; she swears she has completely stopped breathing. Her heart is beating so hard now. He plants tiny kisses against her skin, moving to the side and making his way to her inner thigh.

He can smell her arousal, he can see it. He is face to face with her fucking beautiful, wet pussy. So wet it is glistening. She had given him one last surprise though,

"Bare, Liv? So fucken hot", he growled.

Using one hand he brushes his fingers against her bare mound. She bucked into him feeling his touch. Elliot brought his other hand down, rubbing a single finger against her clit and down her slit.

She moans loudly, it sounds like she is in pain,

"Fuck El, just touch me, fuck me. I need you" She whispers to him.

He looks up at her again, she had her eyes closed and her chest is heaving. Her breasts moving up and down and he thinks it looks hypnotic.

"Olivia, look at me." She didn't open her eyes, he called her name again. "Liv, Liv look at me now. I want to see your eyes when I make you cum. Open them now."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him on his knees in front of her. He held her stare as he slid both his hands up her thighs to her centre.

He groaned as he parted her pink pussy lips and stroked his tongue up her slit and sucked her clit into his mouth. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and let her body fall against the wall of the shower.

Olivia couldn't believe it; Elliot's mouth was flicking and sucking her clit. She had used this fantasy many times before, screaming his name as she cums but never in her wildest dreams was it this good.

"Oh El, don't stop. Please don't stop. Suck my pussy, fuck." She couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore.

He smiled, knowing it was him doing this to her. He flattened his tongue and sought out her hot wet hole. He pushed his tongue as far as he could. She was so fucking tight. He was a little worried about hurting her now when he finally fucks her. He knows he is big.

He switches tactics, moving his tongue back to her clit he plunges one finger inside, crooking it to feel her soft flesh. He pulls it out and adds a second finger, pushing in nice and deep. He moves his fingers in a scissor direction hoping to stretch her a little bit. His palm is grinding against her. He moans against her clit as she pushes herself into him, grabbing at the back of his head again. If she keeps this up he won't be able to breath, but he thinks at least he will die happy.

"El, keep going, don't stop. I'm gonna cum baby, please don't stop" She pleads with him.

He plunges another finger deep inside her and swirls her clit over his tongue nipping at it. This sends her over the edge. She bucks into him once again and he feels her slick inner walls contract and tighten against his fingers. He can hardly thrust them she has that strong a hold on them. Oh he can't wait to feel that against his cock.

He stops his ministrations and gives her a second to recover. He stands up, pulls her face to his and kisses her hard. She returns it with the same passion.

"Turn around Liv, face the wall."

She turns, braces her hands against the wall of the shower and spreads her legs apart.

"You are so fucken perfect Liv. You have no idea how long I have wanted you, wanted this."

He uses one hand to brace himself against the wall, next to her hand. He rubs his cock against her arse cheeks before positioning himself at her entrance with his other hand.

He pushes in slowly at first. She was so tight, he wanted to take his time but he really didn't think he was gonna last too long once he is buried inside her.

"El, don't stop. Keep going please. I want your cock inside me, fucken do it El!" She shouts at him.

He loved this side to her, he always thought she would talk dirty but to actually hear her saying these things to him was the biggest fucking turn on he had ever experienced.

Keeping one hand on the wall, he uses the other to grab her hip. He gives her exactly what she wanted, he thrust deep inside of her pulls back and rams himself back inside. He found a rhythm and she begins to mimic his actions, as he thrust in she would push her arse back to meet him.

He knew he wasn't going to last long; he leaned into her kissing the back of her neck, the hand that was on her hip snaked its way around her front and found her clit.

"I want you to cum again Liv, cum with me now. Just let go sweetheart."

He rubs her clit slowly then increases the pace to match the thrust of his cock inside her. He can feel her walls begin to tighten against his dick; it is the best fucking feeling in the world.

He gives her clit one more swipe and he feels her legs wobble, the hand that is on the wall grabs her hip to keep her steady as she explodes around his dick, trapping him like a vice.

"Oh God, El, oh God…don't stop, that feels so fucking good". He feels her squeeze his cock hard and that is all he needs. He thrusts into her one more time and spills himself inside of her. He chants her name over and over.

The water is cold now, the perfect temperature to cool off their bodies. Neither of them could speak, their breathing still ragged. He laid his head against the crook of her neck.

Olivia broke the silence first, "Wow, that was amazing" she whispered. She then made another noise he hasn't heard before. He smirked.

"Olivia Benson, did you just giggle? I've never heard you giggle before!"

She laughs and turns her head so she can see his face and smiles at him.

"Really El, out of all the noises you heard for the first time tonight, that's the one you pick up on?"

He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. Capturing her lips against his he kisses her, slowly, lazily as if they have all the time in the world.

"I hope this isn't going to be the first and only time I hear those noises come out of your mouth Liv" He says to her, hoping like hell she agrees.

She smiles at him again, broadly. She can't help it, he made her feel amazing.

"Oh El, it defiantly wont be the last time. Is the air conditioning at your apartment working?"

He kisses her forehead and laughs, "You're just using me for my cool apartment are you Liv?"

She smiles up at him, brushes her lips against his and says, "Not just for the apartment El, you've got a fucking hot body that I haven't finished exploring yet"

He flicked the shower off, took her hand and led her out of the cubicle. He hands her a towel and finds one for himself. He watches her start to dry herself off and he smirks.

"Well Liv" He says lowering his voice, "We had better get dressed and get the fuck out of here".


End file.
